Many memory devices, such as Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) use source follower circuits in a variety of contexts such as voltage buffers, reference voltage generators, and voltage regulators. In source follower voltage regulators, an amplifier receives a reference voltage and provides a regulated voltage to a gate of a transistor. The output voltage, taken at the source of the transistor is provided back to the amplifier as a feedback loop. In some traditional memory devices, current loads may vary, and an increased current load may negatively impact the voltage independence of the source follower.